Kennedi Casteel
'''Kennedi Casteel '''is the Orange Olympian Ranger. She is connected to Hestia, allowing her to manipulate nature and enhance or erase the memories of others. Character History Kennedi is an average American girl. Her family consists of her mother and two siblings, an older sister and younger brother. She and her father were very close; he was the one to take her bowling for the first time. He was in the navy and couldn't always be around. About five years ago, the ship he was stationed on was attacked, and he died saving one of his shipmates. Kennedi grieved for a long time afterwards, but eventually moved on. She eventually bowled competitively and drew designs. Kennedi was with Nathalie when the Red Ranger was bullied by Zack, and got upset at Isaac Ramos for not protecting his sister. While in the bathroom, the two girls found their letters from Phoebe. Just like the other Rangers, Kennedi was unsure at first about becoming a Ranger, but eventually did accept her morpher. Kennedi experenced some confidence issues about whether or not she was worthy to become a Ranger thanks to her lack of fighting skills. During a battle, however, she saved a little girl and her confidence was boosted. She did well throughout later fights, and spent more time training. After Marissa's arrival, Kennedi was briefly changed into beaver thanks to Circe when she took a blast for the morpherless shapeshifter. She didn't enjoy it, and her first words after changing back were thankfulness that she had hands again. When the time came for part of the team to go to Mount Olympus and retrieve their Irenic Crystals, Kennedi volunteered to stay behind, since she lacked hiking experience. She, Jet and Charley ended up fighting the Yellow Roman Ranger, Venus, along with a squad of Dwellers. Thanks to Lew and Bryce's breakthrough with their weapons, she and Charley tried combining theirs, and used the new weapon to defeat Venus. Star-Crossed Mothers After defeating Hades, Kennedi and her teammates apparently parted ways. However, when they were all summoned, she dragged Lew to San Francisco to talk Bryce into returning with them, which he did. The entire team traveled back in time once more, this time to the year 2007, to battle an escaped Daemon named Echidna. Personality Kennedi is often called the peacekeeper of the group, the one to step in and calm others down, willing to lend an ear if someone just wants to talk. Taught by her father, she tries to judge people only after she already knows them. When she does become mad, she has a hard time controlling her emotions. Appearance Kennedi is Caucasian, with hazel eyes and shoulder length, curly, light brown hair. She is about five foot four and tends to stick to t-shirts and jeans. She is considered attractive, although she will never admit it. Her hair is generally worn down. Arsenal *Irenic Morpher *Olympian Sword *Olympian Daggers *Crane Zord Trivia *Kennedi was created by dandelion657. *As Kennedi was "cast" along with her teammates by the author, her actress is Vanessa Ann Hudgens. Category:Olympian Force Category:Human Category:Female Category:Rangers with Superpowers